


The Sock Drawer

by chrysogenum



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hockey, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysogenum/pseuds/chrysogenum
Summary: Works no longer in progress for iKONPairings + Ratings in notes for each snippet/"chapter"





	1. Hockey AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> US High School Varsity Hockey AU.  
> Rating - General  
> Pairing - Hanbin / Bobby

Less than two weeks into the season, Hanbin crashes hard into the boards during a game against Delbarton. There’s no foul play—just a normal icing gone wrong—but damned if Kim Hanbin were to ever give up on a puck. Bobby can hear Donghyuk’s breath catch when their captain lays motionless for several long moments, and he’s surprised by his own exhale of relief when Hanbin finally gets up. 

Even from the bench though, Bobby can tell the prognosis won’t be good. The two trainers whose arms are wrapped around Hanbin’s torso seem to be supporting most of his body weight, and Bobby can read the visible discomfort in Hanbin’s strides as he makes his unsteady path back to the bench. His face is almost white underneath his helmet, and Bobby catches himself already halfway off the bench when the sharp bite of Jinhwan's fingernails on his wrist finally registers. 

“Stay calm,” Jinhwan hisses as Bobby tries to free himself. “In 10 minutes, when the period ends, we’ll all go down to check on him, but until then the team needs you to stay calm.” He punctuates this with one last sharp tug before releasing Bobby’s trapped arm. 

Bobby wants to argue, can feel the fear and anger bubbling up in his chest, but Jinhwan is, as always, right, and he bites back on the words coalescing in his throat and slow sinks back down onto the chilled metal bench. With Hanbin down, Bobby will have to take over as assistant captain. 

The A on his chest suddenly takes on a new, uncomfortable weight. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Did you look over the drills I sent you yesterday?”

Bobby twitches slightly from where he has his head pressed down on his desk. Between the truly eye gouging reading on Westward Expansion he had for US History and the three problem sets he had to make up for pre-calculus, Bobby thinks he might have gotten a sum total of 85 minutes of sleep in the last 24 hours, including 15 bumpy minutes on the bus to school. If he shakes his head too hard, the sad dregs of his brain might dribble out of his ears. 

“Well did you?” the voice continues impatiently, indifferent to Bobby’s misery. “The game’s in a week, and I want the team to be familiar with everything by Friday. I have no interest in watching another shitty game where we fail to break out of our own zone for fifteen consecutive minutes.”

Bobby lets out a muffled groan against the sleeve of his sweatshirt, and raises his head to look blearily at the classroom clock. In two minutes the bell will ring, Hanbin will be forced to go back to his seat, and Bobby will be free to sleep through class in peace. Back when room assignments had first been announced, they’d both been ecstatic to share classes with each other, but now Bobby feels guiltily relieved that there’s a time limit to how long he has to suffer through Hanbin’s lashings. 

“I was so tired,” he moans piteously, “I glanced at them before I passed out and it looked mostly okay, but I can’t say much else.” He gives Hanbin a wobbly smile, hoping it garners a little pity.

Whatever deity is supposed to look over Bobby must finally wake up after weeks of slacking off because Hanbin just sighs and makes his way back to the his seat, crutches clicking on the linoleum tiles. Bobby exhales and drops his head back into the cradle of his arms. He’s definitely going to have to look over whatever Hanbin sent during lunch time, and he mourns another lost opportunity for more sleep. 

In the days just following Hanbin’s season-ending injury (oblique tibial fracture; unstable; minimum 4 months to recovery), Bobby had clung to the hope that Hanbin’s return from the hospital would free him from the burdens of captaincy. While Bobby had always thought he was a pretty good assistant captain, he was quickly discovering there was a chasm of difference between occasionally helping Donghyuk with his wrist shot after practice and trying to negotiate a penalty without insinuating he was fucking the referee’s girlfriend. 

Hanbin probably would’ve gotten the penalty waived off. Bobby, on the other hand, managed to get a misconduct.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A standout performance by Yunhyeong helped them secure the win, but sitting in the locker room, sweat dripping down the back of his neck, Bobby still felt unsettled as he watched the other boys shouting and dancing to the celebratory strains of EXID’s Up and Down. A soft nudge to his shoulder broke Bobby’s stupor, and he turned to see Jinhwan settling down in the stall next to him. 

“It’s just one game, and we won anyway, so don’t beat yourself up over it.” 

Bobby frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, their positions:
> 
> Hanbin- Center / C  
> Jinhwan- Right Wing / A  
> Bobby- Left Wing / A
> 
> Donghyuk- Defenseman  
> June- Defenseman
> 
> Yunhyeong - Goalie  
> Chanu- Backup Goalie


	2. Giant Dick AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhwan has a giant dick. That's it.   
> Rating- Mature  
> Pairing - Hanbin + Jinhwan

Sunlight glitters off the blue expanse of the Han River as Hanbin drags his tired body back to the dorm after another marathon composing and arranging session. Raesung had left around 1am, making noises about rest being an important part of creativity, like Hanbin hasn’t been pulling nigh weekly all-nighters since he was 13. Seung, in solidarity with Hanbin, had powered through for a few more hours, the two of them doing their best to try and give shape to the half-formed scribblings they’d accumulated across months of late night jjangmyeon runs, but Hanbin eventually let him go after his face crash landed into the keyboard and nearly deleted half of the bridge. By now he should be snoring away, safely ensconced in his blankets, although Hanbin honestly wouldn’t be surprised to see him passed out on the sidewalk home either. 

Today’s a rare day off for the rest of group, and the foyer has been almost completely divested of its usual conglomeration of shoes and jackets. The exhaustion pulling at his bones makes Hanbin seriously consider just curling up in the empty space Junhoe’s boots usually occupy, the twenty meters to his bed more than his body can contemplate traversing. The humiliation of being found lying prone amongst the group’s collection of Jordans and Supremes is enough to make him stumble his way inside though, visions of his soft, comfortable bed rising tantalizingly into his mind’s eye until Jinhwan’s startled shriek echoes through the apartment. 

The sound wakes Hanbin enough to notice first, that he is very much not in his own room, and second, Jinhwan is very naked and very much not 13cm. Is, in fact, quite a bit longer than 13cm. Hanbin’s brain is already starting up calculations on how long, exactly, Jinhwan is, given the approximate percentage his hand covers before the import of the situation finally works its way through layers of shock and fatigue. 

“Sorry!” Hanbin squeaks, abruptly squeezing his eyes shut. Any reply Jinhwan might have is ignored in favor of backing out of the room, slamming the door shut, and fleeing to the safety of his own bed. 

——

So. Jinhwan has a giant dick.

Hanbin presses his fingernails against his brow bone, wincing at the sharp pain that elicits. It’s been fifteen hours since he woke up, still in a daze, from the morning before, and the bright colors of the production software are beginning to blur together. Hanbin is starting to seriously consider the merits of smashing his face into the keyboard and laying whatever cacophony that results over the track melody. It’ll be experimental or something. Haven’t the netizens been calling for the group to be more ambitious? 

Raesung, who seems to have had an actual good night’s sleep and appears to be suffering none of the internal turmoil Hanbin is, industriously clicks at the computer for a few more minutes before playing another variation. Hanbin closes his eyes and lays his cheek on the table as he listens. If Raesung asks, he decides, he’ll say he’s using the vibrations to get a real feel for the song.

The new arrangement’s not bad. The beat seems less insistent now, matches better with the mellow summer sound of the melody, but the song still leaves Hanbin feeling dissatisfied. It slips too smooth and easy, lacks a certain amount of tartness and bite. He shakes his head against the table, and Raesung makes a soft hum of assent above him. 

“Maybe we should call it a night,” he suggests. “I don’t think we’re gonna get any farther on this one, and you probably don’t want to be falling asleep during practice tomorrow.”

Hanbin wants to protest— the thought of returning to the dorm is still a little intimidating— but he can't deny the slow droop of his eyelids. 

The sky’s dark when Hanbin steps out of YG building into the sickly yellow glow of the street lamps. It’s late enough that the entrance is absent the usual throng of glinting telephoto lenses, but he still spends another half hour dithering in front of the snack display at GS25 before finally leaving with a bag of apple honey chips after the cashier clears her throat for the third time. 

The dorm is still and dark when he steps inside. The single light on in the kitchen spotlights a covered bowl and a bright orange post-it with ‘For our fearless leader ^^’ written in Yunhyeong’s loopy handwriting. It’s not the first time Hanbin’s eaten alone, but the rice weighs especially heavy in his stomach today. 

There's no light coming from beneath Jinhwan's door tonight. Hanbin still finds himself standing awkwardly in front of it. He could go in, wake Jinhwan up and then what? He closes his eyes and lets out a groan of frustration at his own ineptitude before continuing on towards his room.

————————

The next morning he’s feeling a little more settled. Hanbin has been a part of YG entertainment for almost half his life, and has known Jinhwan for the vast majority of that time. If he can’t figure out how to negotiate such a small interpersonal issue between the two of them, he doesn’t deserve to be iKON’s leader. 

Less than an hour later, Hanbin is hiding in the bathroom on the third floor, trying to slow down his racing heartbeat as he splashes cold water into his face and considers the finer details of tendering his resignation from the group, effective immediately. Somehow, while he was hyping himself up for the day ahead, he’d conveniently forgotten that their new choreography was both very intense and very suggestive. Everything had been going smoothly for the first twenty minutes or so as they’d reviewed the steps they’d learned last time, but when he’d clicked the music on and sat back to monitor, his eyes had zeroed in on the fact that Jinhwan had chosen a pair of very loose, very thin sweatpants to wear, and with each energetic thrust of his hips, a certain something made its presence very obvious against the soft grey fabric.

He’d had to hurry out of the practice room citing something about shitty conbini breakfast food but even with the excuse of possible puking and diarrhea he knows he’s pushing the limits of his break time. His deadline comes up faster than he expects though, as he hears the door swing open with a bang. 

“We need to talk,” Jinhwan announces without preamble. 

The thirty sixth stratagem of Sun Tzu’s Art of War states, “If all else fails, retreat.” Hanbin, never one to disregard the advice of his elders, puts his whole head under the sink faucet. 

He yelps when the heavy rubber treads of Jinhwan’s boot meet the tender nerves of his ankle and sputters as he pulls his head out from the cold rush of water, turning to stare blearily at his aggressor. 

“I told the other members that practice was cancelled while you recovered,” Jinhwan says, expression unimpressed. “I should’ve confronted you about all this earlier but I thought we could be more mature about this sort of stuff.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hanbin mumbles. Despite the cold water still dripping from his face he can already feel his cheeks starting to heat up again. 

“You do realize I was there as well. This is not a you-alone thing. This is at minimum a you-and-I thing, and if it escalates it’ll become a you-and-the-group thing.” 

Hanbin shakes his head of the last clinging droplets of water and gropes for a paper towel. 

“Fine,” he mumbles. “If you wanna talk then let’s talk.” 

Jinhwan stares at him consideringly for a moment before clicking the door shut and locking it. 

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on in that stubborn head of yours? I can’t decide what your problem is. Are you just envious and stupidly taking it out on me?” 

Hanbin, still wiping his face off with the paper towel, mumbles out a muffled no. 

Jinhwan tuts. “You’ve gotta give me a little more than that. Is it just you’re embarrassed to know what my dick looks like? We take showers together all the time — I know it’s probably the first time you’ve seen me erect but it can’t be that much of a problem.” 

Hanbin shakes his head. “It’s not that.” 

“Then what is it?” Jinhwan says impatiently. 

“Ikeepthinkingaboutyourdickallthetime,” he says, face still pressed into the paper towel. At some point he should ask the staff what brand YG uses because despite all the abuse he’s heaped onto it, the paper’s weave is holding up surprisingly well. 

The sound of the fluourescents above him buzzes in Hanbin’s ears, mingling with the sound of water droplets splattering onto the linoleum. His own breathing sounds too loud even over this, and he tries to will the telepathic powers he’s never had into manifesting so he can wipe his and Jinhwan’s memories of this forever. 

The gentle touch of Jinhwan’s hand on his arms startles him, and he turns.

“Hey,” Jinhwan murmurs, “look at me.” 

Hanbin feels thirteen again, Jinhwan doing his best to comfort him after a particularly shitty monthly evaluation had ended with the ominous possibility of their little trio being split up. Jinhwan had been crying himself, eyes still puffy and red even as he leaned against Hanbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a joke for myself and then it sort of became serious and now it's I-don't-even-know-what.


	3. Omega!Hanbin AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin is an omega. He maybe doesn't take this well.  
> Rating - General  
> Pairing - Very, very slight Double B

Bobby finds him after only 30 minutes of searching, which is honestly 30 minutes less than he thought it would. Whether that bodes well is debatable, but Bobby is willing to take what he can get at this point.

Hanbin is starfished on the grass, hat over his face, notebook and pen resting on his chest. Trust Hanbin to exploit even this for song writing. Bobby crouches down next to him and knocks lightly on the cap.

"Get anything good?"

Hanbin's snort comes out a little choked.

"Nah, just a bunch of useless shit. Seems appropriate for today."

They sit in silence while Bobby digests this and tries to think of his next move. He needn't have bothered.

"I dropped out of school."

Bobby intakes slightly at that. 

"Your parents gonna be okay with that?"

Hanbin's laugh is a brittle staccato. 

\-----

 

"Did you know?"

Bobby tilts his head back and closes his eyes. "I...," he starts hesitantly, "I could tell you probably weren't a beta, but it's not like I know a lot of omegas." 

\------

Sometimes, when he’s huddling in his blankets, skin tacky with half-dried sweat, the muffled pinging from his phone driving dull spikes into the tangled wool of his brain, Hanbin wishes he’d never joined YG, never done Indian Boy, never gone to America, never sat in his mother’s lap listening to QuestLove, never dreamed of standing on a stage and rapping. 

On the worst days, when his whole body burns and aches, every nerve in his body both electrified and numb, he guiltily dreams of a life where he could just succumb to this, imagines a warm hand pressing down on his throat, rough calluses dragging across the sensitive skin of his thighs, the comforting weight of leather around his wrists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had ambitious plans to use this as a way to examine the possibility of gender dysphoria in A/B/O AUs but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. MinBobBin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mino walks in on Bobby dicking Hanbin down.  
> Rating- Explicit  
> Pairing - Established Double B, Possible MinBobBin

It’s not like Mino wasn’t aware of Bobby and Hanbin’s relationship, but there’s definitely a difference between the abstract knowledge that they were together and finding them in one of the smaller studios at YG, Hanbin bent over the couch, Bobby balls deep inside of him. 

“Close the fucking door, hyung,” Hanbin hisses, voice disappearing into a soundless gasp as Bobby drives into him.

Mino finds himself jolting out of the daze he hadn’t even noticed he’d fallen into and slams the door shut. As his fingers leave the door handle, he suddenly realizes that he’s trapped himself in with them.

His continued presence doesn’t seem to be perturbing them any, though. Maybe because they’re both born performers, but if anything they seem to be going at it even more vigorously. Mino deeply wants to make fun of them for being the worst version of That Couple, but faced with the reality of Hanbin’s soft whimpers muffled against a mouthful of Bobby’s fingers and the pale curve of Hanbin’s neck as Bobby roughly pulls his head back, all he can do is stare a little ashamedly, warmth spreading up towards his cheeks and down towards his groin. 

Mino has been their friend for almost half a decade now though, and he refuses to be so easily defeated by whatever weird ass kink they have. Three can play at this game. He take a moment to brace himself, drawing a slow breath in through his nose, then marches up to the couch. The way Bobby’s eyes widen slightly when he plants himself in the middle of the couch and leans himself over so he’s only a hand’s breadth from where Hanbin’s hips lay over the back rest lights a spark of triumph inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably the saddest I didn't finish this since I grilled B a lot on his theoretical responses to finding his roommates having sex in semi-public and then got to use almost none of the information. Please know as, originally outlined, they basically play a game of escalation/chicken which results in Mino getting spit roasted 👍


	5. BFF Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin and Bobby's friendship changes and Bobby is feeling at sea  
> Rating - General  
> Pairing - None in the snippet, outlined for Onebin + Bobhyuk

It so gradual that Bobby’s doesn’t notice what’s happening until the day when he sees a particularly funny edit on twitter and turns to show Hanbin only to remember Hanbin isn’t there and hasn’t been for over a month now. 

“Is this your first major breakup?” Donghyuk says sympathetically. Bobby groans from where he’s currently face down on his pillow, half lying on the laundry he’d dumped on his bed last night, too tired to bother folding it. 

“I think you’ve been reading too many weird fan theories Dongtoppi. I love Hanbin like a bro but we definitely never dated.” 

Bobby can’t actually tell for sure but he’s pretty sure he can hear Donghyuk roll his eyes in response. 

“A best friend break up you loser,” Donghyuk says, shoving at Bobby hard with his foot.

Bobby turns his face and squints through his curls up at where Donghyuk is, currently settled on Bobby’s very expensive gaming chair. 

“We’re still friends. I still see him like every single day; That’s more than I see my own family these days.” 

Donghyuk makes a dismissive noise. “Don’t play dumb with my hyung; you know what you guys have now isn’t the same as it as before.”

The worst thing is Bobby does know this; it’s even why he invited Donghyuk over in the first place, but now that he’s here, he can’t get the words out. Somehow, he can’t help but feel like actually saying it out loud will force him out of his comfortable limbo of purposeful ignorance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My outline notes for the rest of the fic so you can get a real look at the beauty of my creative process (i.e. throw shit at the wall) 
> 
> knows it’s just part of growing up but when 13 and seemed like whole world was practice room and studio, hanbin + jinhwan, had felt like it would never end. even when new members added had been sure he’d never be closer to anyone else in his life other than maybe the hazy image of a wife and kids a life time away. 
> 
> almost wants to say cause is moving to different floors but things had been building up to this point. hb had claimed wanted to get away from june + bobby’s combined mess but truth is had been drifting for a while. even junbin still do their weird poetry fake art hoe shit but double b haven’t really hung out except when with the whole group in ages. 
> 
> something one+hanbin out for first time and bobby sees it  
> realization that they’re dating?? maybe ??? god who the fuck knows 
> 
> one + dong hangouts + bobby stumbling on them in the common room
> 
> vague sense that one is stealing everyone around him 
> 
> dong telling bobby he’s being dumb, take the millionth. 
> 
> ANYWAY i guess they all have dinner together and even though the the jury is still out about bobby's feelings re: one he at least realizes how much one is totally fucking in love with hanbin and how comfortable hanbin is in his own skin with him.


End file.
